Rule Breaker
by C-Rokkk
Summary: Lorelai gives Luke permission to break one of her rules.


**I don't really know why I picked up my seasons of Gilmore Girls the other day. But I did, and God, I love them. Luke and Lorelai are perfect and precious and should've been together since episode two. **

**I'm on season two, so this starts from episode 20. It's right after Jess and Rory got into their car accident and when Luke got back from his fishing trip. On the actual show, it seemed like Luke was madder at Lorelai than Lorelai was mad at Luke, but for this story I flipped it: Lorelai's the more peeved one. **

**I don't know if I'll continue it or not, we'll see. I'm writing a story for NCIS that I'm really sucked into. So if you haven't seen or heard of that wonderful show, go check it out and then go and read the TIVA stories of mine and the great others over in that section. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Lorelai walked into the crap shack and closed the door behind her, locking it. Letting out a sigh, she slipped out of her heels and rounded the corner towards Rory's room. "Rory?" She called softly.

Rory was sound asleep, her casted arm propped up on the pillow, a book open in front of her. Lorelai moved over to the bed, shut her book and pulled her blanket further up. She walked out of her room and turned off the light, quietly shutting the door.

She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She lay down on the bed and opened the book Rory bought her, but only read about three pages before giving up and heading back downstairs.

She emptied some coffee into a clean filter and headed to the sink to fill it with water. Her growling stomach reminded her that she was hungry. She groaned and turned off the faucet, walking over to the coffee pot again and pouring it inside.

There was a soft knock on the door and it made her jump. Her heart sped up when she saw the blue backwards baseball cap through the door. She opened it slowly and leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms. He sighed before he spoke, "Hey."

She looked down at the floor, "Uh, hey. What are you doing here?"

He held up a blue sweater, "Rory left this earlier, I thought she might want it back. I assumed the two of you wouldn't be back in the diner for a while. So I…brought it for her."

Lorelai reached for the sweater and took it from him, rolling her eyes and sighing at the fact that she wouldn't get a decent cup of coffee or a delicious cheeseburger for weeks. "Well, thanks."

"Yeah." Luke said, shifting on his feet. He nodded at her and turned to head down the porch, but stopped and turned back to her just as she was bout to shut the door, "So is this how it's going to be between us from now on?"

Lorelai shrugged a shoulder, " I don't know."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at her, "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what?" She asked, crossing her arms and staring right back at him. He sighed and looked down at the porch away from her stare.

"Please?"

She took another few seconds and then stepped back inside, opening the door wider to let him in. She walked in front of him into the kitchen, hanging Rory's sweater on her door handle and then heading back to her coffee. "Would you like some tea?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Sure, thanks."

She grabbed a teapot from her cabinet and filled it with water, placing it on the stove and turning the burner on.

"So is Rory studying?"

"No, she's already asleep." Lorelai said.

"Oh, okay." Luke said. He leaned on the table behind her as she stirred herself some sugar in her coffee. "So um, about the other night…"

"Yeah, the other night."

"Lorelai you know that I care for Rory like she's my own daughter, and I won't let anything happen to her." She faced the counter preparing her coffee. "You know that, right?"

"Yes Luke, I know." She sighed finally turned to face him. "But my daughter, my precious baby girl, the one person that makes me breathe and my heart beat left this house in one piece and she came back broken."

"Lor…"

"I was mad. Furious. I wanted to shoot Jess." The teapot began to whistle so she took it off of the stove and poured the hot water over the tea bag in the coffee cup, "And while I know that what happened wasn't your fault, you sort of pushed them together."

"I thought she would do him some good." He put his tea on the counter behind her and crossed his arms, "I wanted Jess to do better in school and I know that Rory is amazing at the school stuff. He clearly likes Rory and trusts her so I hoped it would kick him in the right direction."

"Luke, I told you it wasn't a good idea." She told him softly.

"I know you did. And I yelled at you and I didn't mean what I said." He reached for her arm and squeezed it gently. "I don't want this to come between us. Jess is gone back to New York." He rubbed his thumb on her skin and bent his head to look into her eyes, "I'm sorry."

The unusual contact from him made chill bumps rise on all over her body. She looked away from his gaze, "I yelled too."

"You had a right to."

"No I didn't. I don't like yelling, especially at my friends." She finally looked back at him, "Especially at you." She finally uncrossed her arms and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry too."

They held each other for a while, and when they finally pulled back, Luke pressed a kiss against her cheek. Again, the contact, especially from his lips, surprised her. They were still holding on each other's arms. She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "Luke…"

He reached up and tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, and moved his left arm from her arm to around her waist. He leaned down slowly and made it halfway before he stopped and waited on her to finish the distance. She wrapped her arms around him and closed the gap, pressing her lips against his softly. The kiss deepened quickly and he pulled her even closer.

They continued until air became an issue and she finally broke the kiss. Luke groaned at the sudden void on his lips and pulled her head to his again.

He took his time kissing her, exploring every wonderful corner of her mouth. She broke the kiss again and he continued kissing her, down her neck and under her ear. "Luke…." She breathed, but moved her head so that he could have full access to her neck.

"Mmm?" He said into her skin.

"What are we…." She moaned when he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck, "Doing?" He stopped and kissed her again before backing up and looking at her. He brought his hands back to the front of her and pulled on the tie that was holding her robe together. He pulled it gently and it fell open so that he could wrap his arms around her waist again. He didn't say a word; he only looked into her eyes and waited for her to respond. She leaned into him again and gave him a kiss, pulling his blue baseball cap off of his head in the process.

He started the long journey to her bedroom by moving them slowly down the hall. He moved his hands up her back and then under her tank top as his hands finally touched bare skin. Lorelai was working on his buttons of his plaid shirt as they made their way up the stairs. They got about halfway when Luke ran her into the wall and started his journey down her neck again.

"Good god almighty." She said, her breath shallow and heart beating out of her chest. She finally got his last button undone moved her hands up his chest and to his strong shoulders when the brakes inside of her head were slammed on. "Luke." She said softly. She pushed lightly on his chest and he reluctantly moved his lips from her skin. His hands didn't move from her back and he stepped closer to her as she spoke. "What we are doing is…"

"Finally happening." He said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Lorelai smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him there, "Yeah." She agreed, "But Rory is here."

Luke nodded, "I know."

"Well, you see, I don't have men in the house. It's sort of a rule." He rubbed the skin on her back as she continued, "And while I don't want to break the rule, this is happening with you…finally, and I…" She stopped and leaned up to kiss him. When she broke away, he moved his hands down her back and from under her shirt.

He sighed and then smiled at her, "I understand."

"Damn, the rules." She said. Looking up at the ceiling. Luke saw the opportunity to kiss her neck again and he didn't miss it. He made her moan. He committed the sound to memory and couldn't wait to make her make it again. He took a step back and she looked down at the ground.

"I suddenly hate the rules. Seriously."

"Lorelai, it's okay." He put his hands under her robe at her waist again, "I'll go and we can continue this later." She pulled on his open shirt and his lips crashed onto his again. When Luke pulled back, she moved in again. "No, you can't keep doing that if I'm gonna go."

She looked down and around the staircase towards Rory's room. "Stay."

"No, you always break the rules at the diner and I hate it." He smiled to let her know he was teasing, and she smiled back at him and ran her hands over his chest again.

"Okay, go. But you currently have the chance to break a rule at my house. And I'm telling you, Lucas…" She stopped and put her lips on his again, kissing him like she hadn't before. The kind that made him want so much more of her at that moment, "You don't want to miss what I have in store for you." She moved away from him and finished climbing the stairs, heading up to her bedroom.

He thought about it for all about two seconds and quickly climbed the stairs to follow her.


End file.
